


buzz buzz

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [62]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: go tell the bees that I am gone
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 4





	buzz buzz

More than the surprise of the ton upon hearing the news that he had newly come into his viscountcy, Anthony dreaded the next question, the question of how. How did one ever explain to one’s friends and acquaintances that one’s father had died of a bee sting, when such cause was beyond comprehension? Invariably, his explanation was met with one of two reactions, and he wasn’t sure which was worse: the look of pity that clearly showed the other person believed he was overwrought with grief to the point of insanity (and to be fair, he looked the part), or a barely concealed gleam of speculation that there was some dark and hidden, perhaps even salacious, gossip to be uncovered.


End file.
